


千百che

by KakyoinNoriaki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakyoinNoriaki/pseuds/KakyoinNoriaki
Relationships: 千百 - Relationship, 折笠千斗/春原百濑





	千百che

“我回来了。”稍微有气无力地说出这句话，百打开了房门。是和千同居的家。  
确定了关系以后，千和百的同居就开始了。但是千最近忙着和志津雄先生去外国取景，所以暂时家里只有百一个人住着。  
脱掉鞋子，百就像没骨头一般赖在软软的沙发上，打开了一路振动不停的手机，处理人际关系。也没什么特别大的事情，除了一位经纪人在为今早综艺上女星的刁蛮道歉……其实也还好，新人充满活力还算是挺好的，虽然稍微有一点无理了。但是百没有特别放在心上，安抚了女星的经纪 人，再顺带处理好其他的事件，安排明日的行程。百不知不觉就在沙发上睡着了。  
睡梦迷糊之中，钥匙扣进锁舌转发出的声响，百惊醒了。难道家里进贼了？！门锁惨遭暴力破解？不是吧不是吧。门锁不会这么不牢固吧。百吓得鞋子也没穿，飞速地跳下沙发就要奔向门口。看到的是某人白色的长发，飘逸。

身后拖着小型的行李箱，千一打开房门就立刻被百一把熊抱住了。“——我回来了”。  
百蹭了蹭千的胸膛，大半个月没有见面，百感觉到自己都要寂寞死掉了。  
“达达达达达达令~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~！！你回来了！！！但是、但是不是后天的飞机吗？momo本来已经计划好要去给达令接机了的。”  
“嗯，本来应该是这样的，因为拍的挺不错，志津雄先生就提前放人走了。因为好想念momo，立刻马上就想要回来了。”千抚摸的百的头发温柔地说道。  
“啊呜呜——yuki，超~帅的。达令这么说想我，momo超~~害羞啊。我也好想达令！！momo都要寂寞死掉了。”百挂着开心的笑脸一边如是说，一边帮着千把行李拉进房间。  
黑色西装裤下的黑色船袜子踩在木质的地板上，稍微有点褶皱的西装，清爽的短发。原先挺匀称的身材，现在看着有一点纤细了。是没有好好吃饭吗。千由下往上看，意外的在百的脖子上看到了口红印，好在意。刚才被百紧搂的时候，千也隐约地闻到了百身上有一丝丝浓烈的香水味。相信百的为人，并不是会背叛恋人。但是，一想到是某个女人竟然贴百如此近的距离，千就感觉莫名心情烦躁，这可是他的momo。只应该属于他一个人。  
“……”

百会不会是被别人威胁，然后不得不与其他的女人……还是说云月了……还是说，还是说感情变淡了。应该是不是要祝他幸福……不，不。  
脑补太多而傻愣着坐在床上的千，沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没有听到百深情的叫唤。  
“yuki，yukiiiii，yukikikiki！！达令~~达令~~~~？”百侧着头面露疑惑地看着千，千仿佛灵魂出窍，魂魄不知道飘往那个旮旯里了。yuki怎么了？是不是拍戏太累了。达令好辛苦，飞机改签回来也是，一路奔波，可能是太累了吧。可能是需要休息。百体贴地想着站起身来给千倒一杯水喝，却被千抓住了手腕，一把拉着倒在床上。  
手指涂抹掉百里后颈的口红，千板着脸压抑心深处冒出的嫉妒，很认真的盯着百的眼眸说：“我不会把你让给任何人momo，你是我的。也只能是我的。”  
因为千轻柔地抚摸脖子，右手反而很紧抓这百的手腕。不知为什么感觉气氛不对的百开口道：“我当然也是最最最最最最最喜欢yuki了，怎么了嘛yuki？近距离得看达令，这么的帅的达令，是我的恋人，momo好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢！！啊呜呜。是想要和yuki一辈子的那一种。”  
得到百的真心回答，内心紧绷的千，心情渐渐放松起来，右手却依旧紧握。  
“所以，达令怎么了？拍戏太累了，momo给你去倒一杯水喝吧~手，松开一点，有点疼。”百有点关心地说。  
“……”停顿了一分钟。千开口道：“……你脖子后面的口红，身上传来的女式香水。momo，这让我感到很不安。”  
口红？香水？哦哦，是今早上综艺上那个女星吧，节目上表现的很娇蛮的样子，无限的贴近自己，香水是真的喷得过于刺鼻，口红可能不小心撞上自己的脖子的吧。当时活动百觉得脖子也是有什么奇怪的触感……  
和千解释了口红与香水的由来，千终于松开了百纤细的手腕。手腕留下了浅浅的红痕。千的头深埋在百的颈窝，像一只大狗狗，突然轻咬住了百的脖子。之前的口红所在的位置。  
虽然不是很疼，但是百稍微被吓到了。就看到千深情脉脉的眼神注视着自己，听到千在他耳边喷洒着热气，用低沉包含情欲的说想要。说想要现在到晚上，想要尽情的享用百，是可以被允许的吧。“什么嘛，千怎么会突然这样子，色诱momo，啊呜……湿了。”百小声嘟囔道，红着脸点了点头。  
千修长的手指一个一个地解开百西装服的扣子，白皙肌肤渐渐裸露出来了。以前是体育生的六块薄腹下，诱惑的人鱼线向着不断延伸，拨弄得千忍不住马上把百的西装裤给脱了下来。分开百的双腿，看到百的内裤已经半湿透了，千小小的惊讶地呀一声，盈着满眼睛的笑，说到：“momo，好色……”  
“……呜，才、才不色，是yuki，呜……”百羞红着脸，掩耳盗铃般地用手臂遮住眼睛，眼睫毛上下颤动得不行。千轻笑着分开百的腿，低垂头从百的小腹一直往上密密匝匝地轻吻，下腹肌，肚脐，上腹肌，胸肌……顺着上吻，千湿热的薄唇含住了百左边胸前突起，修长的右手拇指和食指故意使巧力拉扯百的乳头，让百闷哼着鼻子感到有些疼的，但是放下几秒又会让百感觉胸前有些痒。左手拉下内裤，握住小百勃发的欲望，上下轻轻的撸动。  
“～～～呜……m、momo好舒服…”百撤下遮住滚烫脸颊的手，手扶住千在自己胸前耕耘的头，然后引诱一般从从俊美的脸颊，喉结掠过，让稍微千挺起身来，以便于自己双手解开千裤子的拉链。百也想要让小千感到舒服。  
所以，穿着黑色袜子的百的双足，讨好地来回磨蹭着千挺发的阴茎。前端，柱身，睾丸。千的其实也没有很可怕，适中的感觉，也许是契合，每次性爱百都被弄的欲仙欲死。  
黏腻的前列腺液不一会把百的黑色袜子浸湿，在挂着痴迷表情的百的足交下，在纯黑袜子与白皙的脚踝与青筋爆满的阴茎的鲜明比对下，千感觉自己之前的想法就是白痴，大白痴。不知觉的停下来给小百的抚慰。不知觉发出粗重喘息的千，一把把作乱的百的双足抓住，把百猛的一翻身。让百的脸面埋在枕头里，屁股高高翘起，腰塌下。  
千手拿过润滑剂，一大摊的挤下来，透明的液体，顺着股沟缓缓的淌下到粉色的小穴，百燥热的身体一丝丝清凉的抚慰，小穴浅浅的吞吐着润滑剂，亮晶晶。内裤由于之前没完全脱下，现在卡在大腿根部与膝盖的中间，少许液滴滴落在上面。千为了看到更好的景色，恶趣味的把百的双腿分开到使内裤紧绷。  
千手指耐心的给百做着拓张，但也不是很老实，两根手指探寻着百的敏感点，找到了却又不去抚慰，只轻轻的略过，不给爽快。引得百，整个皮肤都泛着诱人的粉红色，臀部不自觉的随着摆动，双腿颤抖，脚趾绷直。  
百的手抓住千的手腕，拔出来在内壁不给爽快的千的手指，然后双手分开自己臀瓣，让粉色的湿润的小穴露出更明显，半张脸压在枕头上，半边脸痴迷地望着千，哑着嗓子催促着千道：“yuki、yuki的，肉～棒……呜，快、快点，插进来……”  
百看到千还想要下床去拿套，瞬间就不太乐意了，一把抓住千的阴茎，一口气爆发般的，撒娇着说，不要套套，快一点，现在，立刻，马上进来……闻言千深吸了一口气，红着耳朵，低低地嗯了一声。左手把百的手抓住，压着手腕反扣在臀部上面，右手握着自己的阴茎。  
“……呜。”前端慢慢地插入，伴随着百舒服的哼叫，千整个阴茎缓缓地埋在百的体内。温热的紧致的内壁，紧紧包围着千。千的每次抽送，内壁都紧紧的吸住，很舒服。松开百的手腕，千喘息着把手指按在百的腰窝处，阴茎对着小穴极力捣弄，仿佛要嵌到里面一样。  
“唔……啊、啊，哈～yuki……好爽，呜……”百舒服到，眼泪都有些抑制不住地流出。臀部被飞速的啪啪地被顶弄到在发烫，在变软，千的阴毛液瘙弄着。并且，后入的姿势，达到了之前都没达到的深度，让百在稍稍的恐惧下，酥酥麻麻的快感也刺激的不断传到四肢百骸。  
千的阴茎浅浅的抽出又深深的顶入。戳到某一个点，百甜腻的叫声突然折转，千于是就整个人轻轻压在百的后背上，手指探进百的嘴唇，玩弄着百的舌头，直把百弄得唾液流下……手指也有轻轻刮着敏感的乳头，同时身下也没有停止对着那个点的凶猛进攻。  
“……啊、啊唔……啊啊，yuki，yuki，要、去了……momo，要、去了……”百说着加速上下撸动这自己的阴茎，千闻言也加速地抽送着，可怕的速度，直接把百的臀部弄得红肿了。终于百跪着泛着粉红的膝盖也支撑不住了，整个人被千抽插到瘫软在床上，精液一股一股地释放出来了。  
感受到百的高潮，突然变得更热更紧更软的小穴，千感觉自己被含着的阴茎没有一处是不舒坦的。千自己也要忍不出射出来了。但是一向知道高潮的百的小穴很敏感，于是千忍着射精的欲望，缓缓得磨着百的内壁。给高潮的百带来阵阵小小的酥麻刺激。实在感觉要不行的时候，千想着要把阴茎拔出。可是高潮后的百，迷离着双眼带着水雾，请求千把千的全部射到里面，想要、想要千的精液。  
千听到百这样说，自己也完全忍不住了，双手用力抓着百的臀丘，悉数把精液灌了进去。一股一股精液射入小洞，把百又刺激得突然身体弹了弹。千也稍微脱力地把嘴唇凑到百的面颊亲吻。  
之后他们不断地交换着湿漉漉的吻，身体交叠，十指紧扣，感受着对方强健有力的心跳，细腻的肌肤触感。  
“这辈子，我不会放开你的手，我也不许你喜欢上别的男人或者女人。你是我的momo。”千注视着百眼睛，喃喃道。百听到这句话，像小仓鼠一样，鼓起两颊，一下子重重的咬了一下千的嘴唇：“yuki，是在质疑我对你的爱吗？yuki才是……大帅哥，不准，喜欢上别的人，momo最最最最最最喜欢yuki了，要一直一直在一起哟。”  
“好。”稍微嘴唇吃痛的千，闭上双眼，像对待世界上最重要的宝物一样，紧紧拥抱住了百。不知觉的两个人，嘴角都上扬到一个幸福的弧度。


End file.
